Total Destruction
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: Scarlet could never love. She was the daughter of Satan and no matter how hard she tried she was always surrounded by death. He had plans for her and interaction with the human race was strictly forbidden, but she yerned to be indepentent. She wanted to have friends, to be free from her chains. Could Embry be the key to her freedom or will he be another victim in her fathers game?
1. Prologue

**Torii: This is my first fanfiction on Twilight so if I apologize if I get some of the rules of imprinting wrong. I actually haven't read the books and only seen few of the movies so yeah... **

**Hamish: -.- I told you to read the damn books. **

**Torii: *frowns* But... But..**

**Hamish: *sighs* Torii dosen't own anything except maybe her OC. **

**Torii: *hugs* Thank you!**

**Hamish: *blushes* Yeah, whatever..**

* * *

Destruction... No matter where she went it was there following her, like a shadow. She couldn't avoid it no matter how hard she tried; it was just hopeless to think that it would finally stop, but she had been mistaken. Fire combed the city as she gazed upon it hearing the people's terrifying screams and frantic cries for help echoing in the distance. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose making her eyes water, both from the smoke and the tragic scene below her as she watched from atop a high, ridged cliff. Her body shook violently and her hands curl up into fists hating herself for what she had done. She knew she had to stay away, but she just hoped that maybe this time was different, that maybe these people would possibly break the devil's curse, but she was wrong.

'Scarlett,why must you always disobey me?' A voice questioned in an amused tone within her head. Scarlet closed her eyes and let out an unsteady breath at the sound of the familiar, masculine voice; it was the voice of death and hearing it was like nails down a blackboard. He had done this; he had ruined her life, killed everyone who came near; he was the one that cursed her forcing her into this life of solitude. No matter how hard she tried, Scarlett could never find anyone that was powerful enough to help her, not even a high priest. After so many failed attempts she started to seek out for different ways to diminish the curse that ran through her veins, but the numbers of bodies increased to the point where she couldn't risk it anymore. This sudden mass murder that was displayed before her was the largest she had witnessed. He made her to choose between a life of loneliness and a life of death, but she didn't want either, though no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break free from his burning cage.

Ever since she was was born from her mother's womb, he was there to kill whoever came near and her beloved mother was no exception. After the delivery of the baby, Scarlett's father had engulfed her in flames killing her in a slow and painful death. She pleaded and begged for mercy, but he only scoffed and continued to burn her body slowly turning it into nothing but a pile of ash. He was merciless and cold as he watched her die, holding Scarlett in his arms.

"I have plans for you, my child." He whispered with a smirk; it sent chills down her back simply thinking about it.

She couldn't forget that memory, he would never let her forget. The heat of the flames, the look of agony on her mother's face, the evil, delighted smile on his, it was all so clear as if she was continuously living through it. She would always remember. It was like he was stating his dominance and superiority to her, but there was no need. She was afraid of him, he knew that, but her fear didn't stop her from trying to break free of his chains. She needed to be rid of him, to live without running from the living. There was a cure for this curse somewhere in this world, she just had to find it. She wanted to be free from her father's grasp, to live without fearing of the dark flame that loomed near; she wanted to be free from Satan.

* * *

**Hamish: *yawns* **

**Torii: *hits him* They're back!**

**Hamish: *nods* Review... because Torii becomes less bitchy to me. **

**Torii: *glares* You're an ass.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Torii: Chapter 1! I usually post the Prologue and the first Chapter at the same time, because I hate when people just post the Prologue and wait 5 weeks so here you go!**

**Hamish: You and your pet peevs... **

**Torii: Shut up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On top a broken twisted piece of machinery embedded into the smoldering earth stood Jacob, Quil, and Embry as they gazed in amazement and distaste at the once luxurious city. What use to be a peaceful neighborhood now was nothing more than piles of black ash upon the darkened earth. There was nothing left except for a few pots and pans that luckily survived the sudden fire. They stepped forward feeling the shift of the loose ground below them as they started their search, coaming the area for a clue to what was responsible. Quil gave a sad sigh seeing a small charred body, a child, laying in what he assumed was the girls bed. He squatted near it inspecting the body giving him chills, it seemed so familiar. Embry came up behind him quickly noticing the black, burnt figure bringing a pained look to his face. The sight made him sick to the point of anger. Whoever had done this deserves to rot in hell for what they had done. His skin prickled in anger letting out a low, hostile growl gaining Quil and Jacob's attention.

"Embry, calm down." Jacob simply told him, not really enforcing his words. The scene made him furious as well, but they had to keep a leveled head or things would become dangerous. Their task was to find the cause for this mass murder of Port Angles and to eliminate the target. The three shape-shifters agreed willingly.

"How am I suppose to calm down, Jake? These innocent people died for nothing!" Embry spat his hands curling into tight fists, his body shaking violently from the sheer rage. He felt his inner wolf demand to break loose and rip the disgusting creature to shreds wanting to make it suffer. His eyes became dark and his teeth clenched together feeling as if they would shatter at any given moment. Another low growl erupted from his throat becoming more animalistic the angrier he got; to say that he was enraged was like saying Mount Everest was a simple hill. Quil slowly stood up and rested his hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze suddenly making him look up. Embry saw the sad smile on his friends face. Quil shook his head and walked away towards a different area wanting to have distance between the small corpse. Embry stopped his shaking and simply glared at the ground, his anger still there but more controlled. All they were ordered to do was to kill the monster and return home, shedding excess blood was unnecessary and pointless.

'The quicker the kill the better.' He remembered as he focused his attention on a small charred rock. Sam didn't want any casualties towards his pack, it seemed to him that there were less members each day and that wasn't good. Embry sighed and decided to scout the perimeter, he needed to get away from the smoky smell of death. Jacob nodded in agreement; he needed to clear his head. He ran his hand through his short dark hair feeling the stress of the event take its toll on him before quickly disappearing into the woods leaving his two friends to continue on with the search.

When Embry finally stopped he realized that he had gone farther than what he had originally planned. He looked up towards the dense treetops deciding that it was fine as he saw everything more clearly feeling relaxed. The forest had that effect on him, he wasn't sure if it was simply because he was a wolf as well as a human, but nonetheless he felt at ease. The gentle sound of singing birds flowed through his ears as the soft breeze washed over his skin making him smile; for wherever there was destruction there was also peace. This was the peace from the destruction, the light from the darkness, pure beauty. He steadily took a few steps taking in his surroundings, listening to nothing in particular. The sound of the forest played together in a musical tone, like an orchestra until suddenly a high-pitched snap echoed throughout the trees gaining his attention. He wasn't alone.

His instincts activated almost automatically, his body bounding off towards the sound with vigor. Leaves crunched ahead of him as the unknown creature ran in the opposite direction wanting to stay as far away as it could. Embry knew this had to be the monster that demolished Port Angles in a fiery death killing all who lived at the now ruined city. He felt his anger and frustration build up once again hitting him hard, like a punch to the face. His back prickled and goose bumps rose on his skin; he wanted to kill the bastard who did this. He felt his body shake as he started to phase into his wolf form until he was sprinting on all fours gaining extreme speed. He felt the wind whisk through his fur coat seeing nothing but blurs of colors in every direction. The smell of death lingered in the air as he inhale creating a trail showing him that whatever he was chasing was, indeed, the demon that killed all of those people. His throat rumbled letting out a loud sinister growl stating his anger; Embry was ready for anything.

A sudden howl sounded behind her as Scarlet stumbled through the forest in a frantic sprint. She didn't expect people to arrive to the site so soon; she had to slip away before she was caught. How would she explain that she was camping out near the site of a massacre? They would ask questions or maybe offer her a place to stay, either way these people would have to be near her and after a few weeks they would be like the blackened town, dead. She couldn't endanger another person like that; she couldn't bare to see anymore death.

The sound of running feet followed close behind her, quickly diminishing the distance between them. Her breath came out in hard pants continuing to glance over her shoulder with panicked, worried eyes. Suddenly a rock seemingly appeared out of nowhere sending her tumbling down a sloped hill getting leaves and small branches stuck in her red hair. She yelped in pain feeling her back come into contact with the hard surface of bark, her body stinging. The sound of crunching leaves drew nearer reminding her what she was running from in the first place. She looked around anxiously knowing that there was no time to run anymore; she had to hide. Her eyes landed on a hollow log sitting atop a moss covered rock making it the perfect hiding place. The noise got dangerously close as her launched herself off the tree trunk and into the empty log. The scrapping of skin was felt on her arm as she skidded to a stop keeping perfectly still letting the darkness consume her. The footsteps suddenly slowed almost coming to a stop. The sound of a dog sniffing the air filled the darkness around her making her inch towards the opening with confusion. Was Scarlet simply running from a dog this whole time?

She heard herself breathing lightly through her mouth as she crept closer, her hand touching the leaf covered ground, her head slowly and steadily peered out of the wooden hole, first looking to her left then to her right. Nothing. She swallowed hard feeling her throat becoming dry from her nervousness, her hands shaking. Scarlet hoisted herself in a kneeling positions keeping her palms on the ground and her head low, if there was a wild dog following her, she sure didn't want it anywhere near her. There was barely any room to maneuver in the small, cramped log feeling her still sore back achingly press against the wooden surface. Her eyes slipped closed trying to slow her erratic heartbeat; this was so intense. She shifted within the log hearing her clothes crumple and move.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure of tight jaws lock around her wrist as she was forcefully pulled out of the safety of darkness. Her body flew across the clearing landing with a loud thud causing the wind to be pushed from her lungs. Scarlet gasped for air, her head and chest pulsing from the impact. Another low growl drew her attention as she weakly lifted her head to see a silver and black wolf circling her with a look of hatred and rage. He was much bigger than any wolf she had seen before making him seem more menacing. She coughed gripping the earth beneath her, pain engulfing her features making her shake in her place. Tears lined her eyes feeling the sharp twinge of fear rack her insides. It was like she was facing her father's wrath once again, but this was worse, this beast didn't need to keep her alive. He had no use for her and for once in her life she wished that her father was there to protect her. Scarlet was scared of death and even now after seeing it so many time she was still terrified. Her body shook as she bit her lip, a single tear falling from her eyes; she held her head low letting her hair cover her face as she cried. Scarlet refused to show anyone her tears, she still had some pride. The wolf snapped his jaws baring his teeth at her in a hostile manner. Her emotions had no effect on him.

"Embry!" A voice called out in a shocked and surprised tone. Scarlet looked up to see the two boys who were inspecting the city she had destroyed just yesterday. The shorter of the two looked at her with worry as the other held a stern gaze towards the wolf as if he was communicating with him. The silver beast simply growled and snapped his jaws the hair on his back standing straight up. His eyes looked darker than usual and his body shook more violently as if he would burst making her scoot away. He turned to her licking his jaws wanting to get this over with. Embry launched for her ready to sink his teeth into her flesh until he looked into her emerald eyes as she gazed at him with an expression of sheer terror. He forced himself to a stop in front of Scarlet his fur brushing lightly against her sending a sweet chill through his body with the small contact. He imprinted.

Embry suddenly stepped back feeling his heart race looking into the girls' eyes. It couldn't be. His need to kill washed away in an instant being replaced with a feeling of self hatred seeing how her blood leaked onto her clothes from all her injuries. Her body was beaten, bruises beginning to form over her beautiful skin because of his simple rage. He felt how her heart cried in fear of him and the pain that he had caused; he wanted to kill himself, to have the filthy blood suckers sink their disgusting fangs into his body and take his life. She was afraid of him, scared for her safety when he was the one that was suppose to protect her. How could he do this to her, to his soulmate? He saw the fear in her eyes as she gazed upon his silver body, how she thought he was going to take her away from this world, but now as the seconds turned into minutes she gradually became less frightened. Embry watched as her shaking form seemed to settle, but only by a little. She shifted her eyes down as she placed her hands on her knees gripping them her knuckles turning white, a sign of discomfort. What should he do? His brows knitted together in confusion and uncertainty.

"Embry, back down." Jacob yelled fiercely running towards the scene. He saw the look in his eyes and the way his body language drastically changed from murderous to one of gentleness but still angered. It was clear to them that Embry had just imprinted though it was his extreme sense of justice that worried them. Both Jacob and Quil could tell that this girl had something to do with the burning of Port Angles,the sick smell of death and the look in her eyes made them come to the conclusion. Embry most likely thought that she was the sole reason that the defenceless people of the city were all scorched to black figures. Even though it couldn't happen, there was a small chance that Embry would lash out and kill the girl, imprinted or not. Quil and Jacob feared for that and hurried towards them.

Scarlet watched in confusion as the large silver wolf lifted its head towards the two boys and gave a wolfish frown watching them run towards them. Slowly she backed up, her hands searching for something to help her up or maybe throw. The smooth surface of a heavy stone touched her skin making her curl her fingers around it holding it firmly in her palm. Praying silently in her mind she steadily brought her legs beneath her body and hoisted herself up. Despite the numerous amount of dead leaves on the ground, she didn't make a sound. She let out a shaky breath before turning around. The leaves betrayed her suddenly cruncking as she did. Scarlet heard the hard push of breath release as the beast snapped his head towards her hearing the crackle of leaves as she tried to escape. Quil ran after her phasing quickly as Jacob turned to his wolf form and halted Embry's movements.

'Jake, get out of my way!' Embry yelled within their thoughts, communicating with him even in their beastly forms. Jacob stood his ground and growled lowly his eyes piercing Embry's own.

'For God sakes, Jacob move!' He said as he jumped over his best friends and bounded for Quil, Jacob following close behind. She destroyed that whole city in one night, but she was his meant to be, his everything. How could Embry protect someone who needed to be destroyed? His heart wrenched at the thought. He needed to make up his mind and fast.

* * *

**Torii: *smiles* yay! I feel so accomplished!**

**Hamish: Review *wraps arm around Torii* **

**Torri: *blushes* Yes please.**


End file.
